80 Days
Setting Though their circumnavigation of the globe in eighty days is perhaps the most well-known, in this reality Jean Passepartout and Phineas Fogg made multiple attempts to improve on their own accomplishment. Sadly, the last of these attempts proved fatal to Phineas and ended in the disappearance of Passepartout. * Abadjian: an Armenian porter on the Kamer-Taj train. * Abraham Lincoln: president of the United States of America and known for hiring Pinkerton detectives during the Civil War. * Adèle: a drinking companion for Passepartout in Berlin. * Ajad Gul: a fellow traveller on the Kamer-Taj train. * Alette: Octave's half-sister and utter nightmare. * Alexander the Great: a famous general and conqueror. * Alonzo Horton: helped rebuild San Pedro. * Amandine Durand: a train guard. * Amru: a Hijra, or transgender man, who is related to Bhanu and had an affair with lord Thunnock. * Anders: Anders is a Dutch immigrant in San Francisco. * Anisa bin London: a desert explorer. * Bao-Zhi Chang: a train guard. * Belisario: a member of the blasting crew working on the Panama Canal. * Bhanu: a member of lord Thunnock's staff and Amru's sister. * Bogdan Mezensky: Bogdan is the leader of the Pomor hunters aboard the Icewalker. * Bozek: Bozek designed a type of automobile. * Byambyn: a caravan leader of Buryat. * Captain Balaram: a pirate and captain of the airship Gandiva. * Captain Chalmers: a commanding officer at Pangsau Pass. * Captain Choi Seong-ran: the captain of the Quiet Thunder. * Captain Elachi: the captain of the airship Little Beetle. * Captain Hsu: Hsu is the captain of the Jade Tiger airship. * Captain Jeronizo: Jeronizo is the captain of the airship Reina Christina. * Captain Jones: the captain of slave ship. * Captain Kalani: Kalani is the captain of a banana boat, she gave birth while she took Passepartout and Fogg to San Francisco. * Captain Keaka: the captain of the Noelani. * Captain Luapo:"the captain of a trade ship. * Captain Luciana Delorus: the captain of the Salvador. * Captain Ong Ahn Li: Ong is the captain of the SS Thunder. * Captain Perez: the captain of the paddleboat Ayapua. * Captain Phiyada Boonyasak: the captain of the airship Khempusorn. * Captain Rossignol: a peanut trader. * Captain Sedlov: a hydrofoil captain. * Captain Sezel: a hydrofoil captain. * Carlotta: a gold prospector from the United States of America. * Cetshwayo: the Zulu Emperor. * Chafel: the leader of the blasting crew working on the Panama Canal. * Charlie Sullivan: a champion boxer that Passepartout fought on a train to New Yorck City. * Chhabi Chatterjee: a navigator on the Western Flower. * Christina Berg: a fellow traveller. * Claude: Octave's half-brother and complete horror. * Claudia: a drinking companion for Passepartout in Berlin. * Constanza Luapo: captain Luapo's wife. * Corporal Suvorov: a Russian officer. * Daya: Daya is an Agra artificer and engineer. * Delescluze: a French commander. * Deshi Li-Chen: a train guard. * Diana Taylor: a fellow passenger on the Transcontinental Express. * Dmitri Sophos: Dmitri is the head of the Venetian artificer guild and the owner of a shipping company that ferries between Greece and North Africa. * Dostoevsky: a Russian writer. * Duke Philip of Württemberg: a duke from Austria. * Eduardo: the engineer of the blasting crew working on the Panama Canal. * Edward Fitzgerald: a poet. * Emperor Tongzhi: the emperor of China. * Empress Cixi: the empress of China. * Enrico Forlanini: an engineer and designer. * Federico Volta: a fellow passenger on a trade car. * Felix Granger: a fellow passenger on the Transcontinental Express and a Pinkerton agent. * Fiametta: Fiametta is a gondola driver, whom Passepartout meets as she falls into the rivers of Venice while drunk. * First Mate Matapong: the first mate of the Quiet Thunder. * First Mate Nunes: Nunes is first mate on the Reina Christina. * First Mate Srimuang: the first mate of the Khemposorn. * Fix: a London police detective. * Florin: a carriage driver. * Franklin: Franklin is a member of the Polar Expedition. * Frithjof: Frithjof is the fastest bicycle rider in Copenhagen. * Fyodor Krasotkin: a fellow traveler. * General Peters: a retired British army commander. * George Mazard: a guard on the Orient Express. * Gesner: a worker, working on the Panama Canal. * Gogol: a Russian writer. * Gottlieb Daimler: Gottlieb improved on Bozek's automobile design. * Governor Buchholz: a governor from Omsk, who governs the Russian Steppes. * Granville Foureh: a merchant in Freetown. * Gregori Rivanov: a train quartermaster. * Harry Thweet: a gyrocopter pilot. * Heinrich von Deeler: a fellow passenger on the Zealand Flier. * Henri: Octave's half-brother. * Henri de Blowitz: Henri is a foreign correspondent for The Times. * Hephaestion: Alexander the Great's general. * Herman von Bellow: a character in the song Yip Ai Addy! * Hilahila: a coach driver. * Hilde: the wife of a driver that Passepartout and Fogg met. * Huang Gun: an automata engineer. * Icarus: Icarus is the airship to Athens, named after the mythical person. * Isobel: a fellow traveller. * James Smythe: a self-centered, arrogant bureaucrat. * Jean: Jean is Kalani's new-born daughter, named after Passepartout. * Jean "Laurent" Passepartout: Passepartout is Fogg's valet and attempts to take care of his master's needs on their travels. He acquired the nickname "Laurent" in New Orleans. * Jehk: a fellow travller who was in love with Roza. * Jenny: Jenny is a San Francisco local of Native American descent. * Jesse James: Jessie James is a wanted outlaw in the United States of America and he is supposedly planning to rob the Transcontinental Express. * Jing Huo: Jing Huo works on the transcontinental railroad in the United States of America. * John Snow: a writer, known for his work in the Medical Times and Gazette. * Joshua Durant: a fellow passenger on the Transcontinental Express. * Jules Verne: a famous writer that Passepartout met. * King Amadeo I: the king of Spain. * King Christian IX: the king of Denmark. * King Kamehameha III: the king of Honolulu. * King Pagan: the king of India. * Kristof: a steam carriage driver. * Ksenia Petrovna Volkova: an adventuress Fogg & Passepartout met on the Kamer-Taj train. * Lady Anne Blint: a desert explorer, who is also known as Anisa bin London. * Lady Sybil: a spy working under the guise of an English aristocrat. * Leena Palkala: a Finnish woman who is the true love of a man from Minsk. * Lieutenant Timorov: a Russian officer. * Lady Thunnock: lord Percival's wife. * Llewellyn: a Welsh soldier in Chittagong. * Lord Percival Thunnock: he is married to lady Thunnock, but had an affair with Amru. * Madame Amarovni: a professional chauffeur. * Madame Black: a fellow traveller. * Madame Fleischer: a local of Tromsø. * Madame Izir: a fellow traveller. * Madame Ksenia Petrovna Volkova: a fellow traveller. * Madame Leffen: the assistant commissioner's wife. * Madame Minin: a guard on the Tsar's Finger train. * Madame Minxton: a guard on the Texas & Pacific Railroad. * Madame Pavlichenko: a train guard. * Madame Shu: an artificer aboard the hovercraft Noelani. * Madame Song: a fellow traveller. * Madame Sumathi: a weaver. * Madame Tamina: a fellow passenger on the Kamer-Taj train. * Mademoiselle Bara: a pearl cart driver. * Mademoiselle Gazi: the captain of the Gates of the East. * Manussiha: an automata lion, known as the Protector of Rangoon and imperial advisor to king PAgan. * Marina Paltovka: the new name of Leena Palkala. * Mateo: the youngest member of the blasting crew working on the Panama Canal. * Mikael Hurtz: a professional chauffeur. * Milton J. Yarberry: a US marshal. * Mister Abadjian: a fellow traveller. * Mister Bakker: Bakker is the cook aboard the Icewalker. * Mister Curtis: a fellow passenger on the Piedmont Air Line train. * Mister Davide: Davide is a coach driver. * Mister Degustin: a fellow traveller. * Mister Drags: a guard on a freight train. * Mister Fix: Passepartout met the sly mister Fix in Hong Kong. * Mister Gryzlov: a fellow passenger on the Saint Petersburg Express train. * Mister Jaffer: a retired detective. * Mister Panfilov: a fellow passenger on the Tsar's Finger train. * Mister Quipse: a photographer. * Mister Sannonen: a fellow traveller. * Mister Smythe: Smythe is the Second Assistant Political Officer to the British Mission in Kabul. * Mister Sorapong Boonyasak: Phiyada Boonyasak's husband, he is also a printer and the cook aboard the Khemposorn. * Mumtaz: Mumtaz is Shah Jahan's true love and his inspiration for the creation of the city of Agra. * Muhsin Khan: the Persian ambassador to the United Kingdom. * Nadezhda Yefimova: an artificer in Karimskaya. * Namgar: Byambyn's eldest sister. * Napoleon: a well-known French general. * Octave: Octave gave Passepartout the nickname Laurent during the Mardi Gras in New Orleans, where Octave was dressed as Death. Octave is a former slave who still works for the same family and cares for his half-siblings. * Olivier Lapointe: a dirigible pilot and captain of the Gameela. * Paul Revere: a legend from the United States. * Phineas Fogg: Fogg is an English gentlemen who wageered he could circumnavigate the globe in less than eighty days, this was the start of a series of adventures with his valet Passepartout. * President Grant: Grant is president of the United States of America. * Private Grachev: a Russian soldier. * Professor Infrey:"the Head of Thaumatology at Trinity College in Cambridge. * Queen Victoria: the queen of England. * Rafiq: an artificer from Tehran. * Rájiá Juho: Rájiá is the lead research Artificer on the Icewalker. * Reina Christina: the Reina Christina is an airship named after a member of the Spanish royal family. * Rikka: Finnish holiday goer on the Nordic Passenger train. * Roza: a fellow traveller who was in love with Jehk. * Rozier: Rozier is the inventor of the Rozier Balloon. * Salomon Auguste Andrée: Salomon is an Artificer on the Icewalker. * Salvador: a boat named after the Luciana's husband. * San Roque: San Roque is a saint who supposedly protects people from pestilence. * Sanna: Finnish holiday goer on the Nordic Passenger train. * Savarkar: an artificer from Delhi. * Shah Jahan: Jahan is the Mughal Emperor and he commissioned the creation of the moving city of Agra. * Sheriff Perfecto Arminjo: the sheriff of Albuquerque. * Signare Delphine Rossignol: a fellow traveller. * Sinan Yahudi: an engineer. * Sofia Sulli: a fellow traveller. * Song Xiuying: Song is a crew member on the Jade Tiger. * Staff Captain Akhmatova: an officer in Saint Petersburg. * Steinberg: an Artificer in Bucharest. * Stine Steiner: a fellow passenger on the Zealand Flier. * Surya: a revolutionary from India. * Sven: a Stockholm local. * Tatyana Brezov: a freight train guard. * Telal bin Rashid: the Ha'il emir. * Theseus: a character from Greek mythology. * The Toymaker of Herat: a master artificer. * Tupe: captain Luapo's cook. * Vaino: the only black member of the blasting crew working on the Panama Canal. * Veruschka: an escaped political prisoner. * Victor Strat: a train guard. * Vitti Jokinen: an artificer in Smeerburg. * Walter P. Walter: a fellow passenger on the Houston & Texas Railroad. * Yana Starostina: Yana is the captain of a Pomor Hunting Balloon. * Zorzi: Zorzi is a Venetian gondola booking agent.